the New Era Of Peace and Love
by ChibiMonkeyGirl
Summary: We all know that Aang saved the world, Who finally is at peaca again.But how will the people deal with it? Meet Beth and read her story how she was the only femal air nomad,tries to pick up her life again,with a bunch of friends and...FIANCEES!


My people always taught me that live is sacred, but I always found that every live is sacred even the life of the tiniest bug my friends would cower from. People make up gods to feel save then they make up legends to scare them again. I always wondered why, why Am I a air nomad with air and water bending skills?, my caretaker said my mother was raped when her husband was away. And that how I inherited two bendings. Children of my age always bugg me because they're jealous, if they only knew how I wanted to be like them just a normal air bender, but I am not, I am Aomi A half-breed air nomad. It has only been one month since the war has ended. And more than ever are my skills needed. And of course being an airnomand doesn't hurt but being an airnomand with air bending and healing skills isn't so bad.

_Omashu, everything finally has returned to normal after the war has ended, people are dealing with the normal problems such as preparing the great feast that will be hold in one week_

_everyone is excited, they long to relax from the normal stuff since the war is over. it only has been four weeks ago. that the war has ended, the people already have forgotten it. they're all bizzy for the big feast to celebrate the war is finally over. markets are bizzier then ever, and people help each other with cleaning or they sell thing__s or buy it for own purpose and that's where our story begins._

_My name is Beth, Short for Elisabeth but I only listen if you call me Beth, I used to be an air nomad people thought we were extinct, well They're WRONG, the air nomads had fled to the secret nomad village of air nomads and that's how we survived, but me as half a water bender and air bender, I was send to my uncle in Omashu to help him with his shop and to learn to control my bending. When I first arrived I was accompanied by auntie, or that's how we call her, she inst exactly a airnomand but she is a master air bender. And she taught us since not many masters survived the war. My uncle is a total different story, his name is Jake and is a Old but kind man, Don't let his looks fool you, his is a powerful water bender, and is full of mischief, and my only family I have. He used to work for the Bei Fong family. He took care of the garden but he Quit a year ago and started this inn._

_It has been four weeks ago since I Moved in here, I have made a few friends but four of them are my best friends, and all from different nations. It was actually lady luck who made me meet them and I Wouldn't have it any other way, The first one I Met was __Eni Fang. But we all call her eefi, she is a earth bender and she has mastered it already, I really envy her about that, she is really fun to hang out with especially because she reminds me of my uncle they're both full of mischief._

_Fu shi, is a fire bender, also nice to be around she is really kind. She is also really spontaneous._

_But she has her big share of pranks in her. She was the second one who I met here. She saved my bud when I unintentionally were in a fight with a big drunk pervert. God that man smelled horrible anyway she saved my butt on more occasions and I am truly grateful for that._

_Yuki Is a water bender, and a great one to. She sometimes act like the mother of us. But only when we get hurt. When she found out about my powers she said she would be glad to teach me how to waterbend, in return I had to teach her how to use my glider. I of course was happy to obliged._

_Story start._

"_Beth, if you have finished this you can take a break, but be back within a hour" the young girl looked up from whatever she was doing. "alright uncle" Once outside 'ok-kaay, I am in my break and I am bored out of my wits wat to do?, oh I know go to the market and find the others!'_

_Once at the market…_

'_now where could she be…ah there she is' "Hey fu"' I walked towards to the young Firebender._

"_Hi Beth, what brings you here?" asked the young girl to her friend" nothing, I am on my break and I am bored so I came to you" was what I said while shrugging my shoulders. Fu chuckled "well I am going on a shopping tour you want to come?" "sure why not__, but I have to go back within the hour" don't worry it wont take so long just a dress tour" said fu but then I noticed the mischief glint in her eyes, and that meant one thing, Trouble…_

_Three shops later and 15 minutes break time later… _

''_Fu you got your dress, I got my dress lets go" I begged I should have known better by know. After all fu was known of her addicting shopping tours."Oh this is the last one I promise" "well you're on your one now bye" and with that I walked out of the shop. Into the street, deeply in thought…._

…_.so deep__ly that I didn't notice where I was going._

…_Bwam…._

"_Ouch!"…._

_Suddenly I laid on the ground collide with something soft, hmm not unpleasant. And then suddenly did I realise that I lay on the ground on top of a red blooded, hot, sexy, very hot Firebender around my age(did I mention he was hot?, thought so XD)_

_I looked at his face. And blushed bright red. He just looked at me his eyebrows raised. He Was good looking that was for sure. And his eyes they were yellow and so full of his element, fire…. I could drown into those eyes all day."Are you alright…?" those words snapped me to reality, and I got off him." I am really sorry, excuse me!" and with that I took of into the direction of my uncle's inn. I heard him scream at me to wait, probably to yell at me for knocking him over._

_But I didn't paid it any need, I was so embarrassed. I finally meet a nice guy and I blow it by knocking him over. And then ta__ke of without any proper excuse._

'_Ugh… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME' I yell at my self, once back at the kitchen in the Inn of my uncle. While knocking my head on the table multiple times.._

_The cook, mei ling. Pated my head. She was a little like a older sister…._

"_come now, I am sure he won't pay it any need, you're just a plain girl who knocked him over. He will forget it within a minute."_

…_who I really want to kill right now!_

"_You know, WEIRD ENOUG DOESN'T IT MAKE ME ANY BETTER, YOU KNOW!!!"_

"_Hey, don't blame me you cant act normal with boys" stated mei this irked me even more_

""_not everyone is a complete flirt mei!"_

"_cough, cough"_

_We turned to the source of the sound, and there in the door opening stood uncle Jake." excuse me for interrupting you're fascinating discussion. but there is someone to see you Beth" I raised my eyebrow and walked past him but not before I heard my uncle say to mei" you should stop picking fights wither her, get to work" I smirked but that smirk was quickly gone when I entered the eating room. There at the bar stood the good looking boy which I accidentally knocked over._

_My uncle stood beside me"it's the young Firebender" my uncle pushed me in my back so that I stood merely a few steps from him. He noticed me and turned to me._

_But before he had to change to say anything I said not looking him in the eye" A-about before… uhm…" I wringed my skirt from the nerves, you try talking to the first boy you like when you never interacted with boys "I am really sorry that I knocked you on the ground, and then I took of like that I wasn't really well mannered so I am sorry."_

……

_I didn't dare to look up._

_Suddenly a hand forced me to look up._

"_relax, I am not angry at you, you didn't do it on purpose so its okay. The reason I came is, well for one I my parents own the shop across the street, and for two you dropped you bag."_

"_oh….ok…so you're not angry at me?"_

"_no, but I have to tell you, you're one fast runner."_

…

_This caused the two teens to burst out laughing,_

_Meanwhile at the Forrest lake of omashu…._

_A blond girl with sea green eyes, in a dress with pants came waling down to the lake_

'_this is a nice place to practice some earth bending' she took of her shoes and took a deep breath._

_And practice began. All went smoothly until suddenly a rock out of nowhere came falling down…._

_AND INTO HER DIRECTION!!! _

'_What the hell, where does that thing come from, more important…HOW AM I GONNA BLOCK IT!!!, DEAR GOD SAVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!'_

"_WATCH OUT" _

_Suddenly a boy came running down to her and took her by the middle why diving to the ground escaping from the heavy rock that came crashing down onto them and that would have killed them if mister-mysterious-with-his-nice-abs- didn't came to the rescue._

"_ouch….,what happened"_

_She suddenly became aware that a boy around her age, lay sprawled over her and lets say she got a good feeling of his body._

_She could hear his breathing, it was ragged as if he had run for as if his dear live was on the line, or better said she could feel it. because his face was resting on her torso or better said….her breast._

"_he suddenly looked up to her," Are you alright?" her mischief stroke kicked in" well considering I just been saved by a man around my age, not to forget that his is half naked (he hasn't a shirt on XD) and considering he had his face in my breast will I have a good feel of his body, I have to say I cant complain"_

_The boy looked at her oddly and then laughed outwardly._

""_Ha-ha, well if that the case I can't say I can complain either"_

_He winked while he said that….._

_End of chapter one_


End file.
